


Misplaced

by Mersheeple



Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Gen, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: It is five years after the War and something important that everyone thought was lost is merely misplaced.
Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805746
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31





	Misplaced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oihermione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oihermione/gifts).



> Oi oi! I bet this isn't what you expected...but I hope it is still something you like. <3 Thank you for the lovely prompt! <3

The War had been over for five years when Hermione Granger first heard about the case of Severus Snape. She had fought for him but his case had been heard in a private sitting of the Wizengamot. No one had given them any information until five years after the end of the War and Hermione was furious. She marched through the corridors of the Ministry, hair crackling wildly with her magic and her anger. People moved out of her way and she would have smiled if she were not so furious. She walked through to the Minister’s office and shrieked his name.

“Kingsley! Open this door!” She knocked heavily, no hesitation in her pounding fist and was gratified when it finally opened. She marched in, noticing that the Minister was not alone.

“Miss Granger, I take it you have heard?” Professor McGonagall looked at her and raised an eyebrow in a quirk reminiscent of the man himself.

“Professor McGonagall, Minister…how could this possibly have happened?” Hermione looked to them both before throwing herself inelegantly into one of the empty chairs in the office.

“Honestly, Hermione, I don’t know. He was found guilty of Euthanasia. It carries a twelve year custodial sentence. We thought…we all thought he had retired to the Muggle world or, well, just moved on. We didn’t know he was there.” Kingsley Shacklebolt looked sheepish as he admitted the extent of the lies people had been told.

“We need to get him out. Now. Immediately. He has spent five years in there. He doesn’t deserve five damn minutes in there! Do we know which cells he has been put in?” Hermione looked to Kingsley and from his face she knew she wouldn’t like the answer.

“He’s in one of the winter cells. The ones with only three sides. The ones open to the elements.”

“That’s inhumane! We need to get him out of there. Now. Today. Not next week. Not soon. Now.” Her hair sparked again and she took a breath to calm herself as much as she could. Kingsley was nodding and she knew that it would work out.

“Hermione, if we can’t get this overturned and done properly, then he will end up right back in Azkaban. It will take time.”

“Time he might not _have_. Professor, surely you understand. Can’t we just get, oh I don’t know, special dispensation? Maybe…maybe…” She trailed off her eyes flicking from side to side as she calculated how well her idea would be received. She realised it was the only option and caught Professor McGonagall’s eye.

“What are you thinking, Miss Granger? I can practically hear the cogs whirring from here.” Professor McGonagall laughed softly and Hermione smiled back at her.

“What if we had Professor Snape released to someone’s custody until the new trial? Someone trusted by the Wizengamot and the public?” Hermione quirked a half smile at Kingsley Shacklebolt and he nodded.

“The question is, Hermione, who would be willing to have a former Death Eater released to their home? Considering we don’t know if there is any damage to his intellect, or his personality, or even his soul. We don’t know how to fix him or if there will even be anything left of the original man to fix.” Kingsley frowned and Professor McGonagall looked directly at Hermione, a soft smile on her face.

“Oh, I can think of someone Kingsley…”

And that was how Hermione Granger found herself on the island of Azkaban, waiting for the hunched and shuffling figure of Severus Snape, Prisoner Number Double Sol 394. He stood in front of her and gave her a big smile.

“Hello Pretty Miss, have you come to take me home?”


End file.
